Monsters Under The Bed
by epinvisig
Summary: I peered over the side of my bed anxiously... Normally, I wouldn’t have been so scared; but then, normally, I had Hobbes with me.


Set straight after the comic (most likely one of _many... _^_^;) that Calvin 'looses' Hobbes and is sent to bed without him, leading to his father finding said tiger in the backyard. Now, _I_, personally, am a believer that Hobbes is, in fact, a 'real live tiger' and that Calvin's parents are too rational and adult-like to notice and/or care. I'm only saying this because the following ficlet is _very_confusing if one is operating under the reasonable belief that I wrote this as a toy!Hobbes fic.

...Yeah, I'm done rambling now. Promise.

Oh! By the way, Calvin and Hobbes don't belong to me. *sigh*

* * *

I peered over the side of my bed anxiously, then over the covers. I could hear the snorting and grunting of the Monsters Under My Bed shoving each other for the opportunity to have the first bite of me.

Normally, I wouldn't have been so scared; but then, normally, I had Hobbes with me.

"Hobbes," I whimpered quietly to myself, as if to console myself with just his name. It almost worked, too…for about a millisecond. Then I heard my parents' lights get switched off and I saw the variable lake of drool surrounding my bed. I whimpered again.

All of the sudden, I saw out of the corner of my eye a shadow creeping along my west wall. I swallowed convulsively. "Hobbes?" I called tentatively. My answer was a growling snarl that most _defiantly_ did _not_ belong to my best friend. I quickly dove underneath my covers and started humming to myself as loudly as I could, trying to ignore my own trembling.

I wasn't completely sure of the tune…I think I had heard it earlier that day when Mom had been watching some movie that she would stop whenever I would enter the room… I vaguely remembered through my terror that one of the lines had been 'Since you pushed my love aside, I'm out of my head'…something, something…'you'. It was a weird song, but it was the only one coming to mind right at the moment.

I heard my door creak open slightly and I yelped and placed my arms over my head, grasping desperately at my hair.

Someone growled something to the room at large and it mostly went quiet. I was now quaking in fear.

_Oh, great!_ I thought rather hysterically. _Someone bigger and badder than every other monster in the room as staked a claim on me! Oh, gosh, this is going to hurt so badly! Please! Make it quick!_ I mentally begged.

I felt the bed dip towards a weight and the covers shift to the left slightly. I squeaked and clutched at my hiding place.

The covers were pulled back a little… _Oh, this is it… The End. Good-bye, cruel world!_

My lower pajama-clad half was slowly revealed… I shivered slightly at the cold air. _Just _do it_, already!_

All of the sudden I was scooped up and placed in a warm, furry lap.

"Hobbes?" I gasped as he cuddled me closer and slid under the covers. I felt him snort lightly into my hair. "Hobbes!" I cried jubilantly, burying my face in his very furry shoulder. I could hear the smile it his voice when he said,

"No. I'm just a pedophile. Don't mind me." I could also hear how he rolled his eyes. At the moment, I didn't care. All I could think about was the fact that Hobbes was back and I _wasn't going to get eaten._

I smiled into his fur and hummed slightly to myself. He lay down fully and cuddled me close to himself. Now, usually, I didn't like touchy-feely moments, but Hobbes did like to snuggle and he had just saved my life, so I figured, why not?

"How did you get back in?" I mumbled into him. Hobbes shrugged.

"I was wandering around by the creek, you know to blow off some energy, and--"

"You should have told me you were going outside," I growled at him, lifting my head up slightly to glare. He smiled a bit sheepishly at me. The expression looked weird on him. He was a tiger, after all. He shouldn't be looking sheepish.

"Sorry," he apologized. "But anyway, I had made it as far as the back door by the time your Dad stuck his head out." Hobbes paused thoughtfully. "Did you know he smokes?"

I nodded. "I don't think mom does, though. That's where I steal 'em for us." Hobbes accepted this with a pensive hum. "How'd you get in?" I prompted after a moment.

"What?" Hobbes asked distractedly. "Oh, yeah, that… Your Dad picked me up and set me on the dinning room table. I just came up." He made a face. "That table is hard. And cold." he added.

I sighed a buried my face in his fuzziness again. I felt him smirk slightly and I hit him on the chest. "Shut up," I grumbled, embarrassed. Hobbes's smirk grew.

"I didn't say anything."

…

* * *

Review?


End file.
